Cantas Mal
by Black-Zola
Summary: Rusia solto justo aquellas dos palabras antes de que España empezara a cantar por petición popular, haciendo que no quiera cantar. Gilbert, enfadado por lo que ha dicho su enemigo number 1, sale a defender a su amigo...-¿merece segunda parte?-
1. Chapter 1

_¿Y cual es la historia esta vez? muy fácil... mi padre ayer me bromeo con que cantó mal y que iba a llover por mi culpa, pero mira... un calor que me estoy muriendo del asco y es que quiero que llueva!... _

* * *

_Cantas mal_

_(y se lo dijo con poco del mucho cariño que le tiene)_

* * *

-¡Deja de cantar! España... ¡que cantas mal!

La sala se había quedado en silencio. El comentario de Rusia había descolocado a todos y herido mucho al español, quien había agachado la cabeza y dejado caer la guitarra. Los cabellos del chico tapaban su rostro, que hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mostrar que el comentario de su supuesto amigo ruso le había dolido.

-Am... vale... no pasa nada, tranquilo, que ya no lo vuelvo hacer... tu tranquilo,colega...

-pero...¿vas a dejar de cantar porque este idiota ha dicho que cantas mal?-Prusia fue el único que salto porque era el único que se llevaba mal con el ruso- tío...¡no le creas! ¡si cantas de puta madre!

-Bueno... Rusia es mi amigo, y no creó que me mienta... voy a guardarla para que no se joda,¿ok?

Todo se dieron cuenta de que la risa de España era mas forzada que una cerradura para robar. Cuando cruzo la puerta, todos no supieron que hacer... hombre, quien había dicho tal insulto, había sido el ruso, obvio que nadie quería comentarle nada, ni preguntarle, menos Prusia, que le tenía unas ganas de bronca...además ¡se había metido con uno de sus amigos, y aquella no lo podía dejar pasar!

-¡Tu eres idiota!-le acuso con el dedo- ¡No sabes cuanto cuesta subirle la moral!

-¿y a mi que me cuentas,paleto? Yo solo...

-...as tocado las narices-le corto con mala gana-¡venga ya! ¡si a ti también te gusta como canta!

-¿Ha mentido?-pregunto en voz alta por accidente el italiano menor

-Yo no he...

-Tu si que has mentido...-le corto una vez mas-¡te jode que aun el no te haya dedicado canción como a casi todos!

-¡Y dale! Que si tu amigo canta mal, no es mi culpa... yo no he mentido

-o es que no tienes odio, sera eso...

-¿Porque has mentido, Rusia?-pregunto de pronto el italiano, cosa que el alemán le tapo la boca

-Mira que ellos tres "odian" a España y no les ha dicho algo tan cruel...-dijo Emma refiriendose a su hermano, Inglaterra y Romano-si Toño canta muy bien

-Y dale... que no lo hace...

-Que si-dijeron casi todas la naciones

-Mira que me encanta ser cabrón con _Spain _pero a tanto no llego...-soltó Inglaterra, cosa que no sorprendió mucho

-En eso todos estamos de acuerdo- dijo el italiano mayor.  
-¡Si digo que no canta bien, es porque no canta bien!- saltó enfadado Rusia-¡Y si mi opinión es que canta como el chirrido de una puerta, es mi opinión!  
-Tu eres un autentico...-Gilbert no acabo la frase porque la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando que el español entrara tan feliz como siempre.  
-¿Que pasa? ¿hay que votar a algo?-pregunto inocentemente mientras se sentaba al lado de su buen amigo francés  
-Ibamos a votar a ver quien piensa que cantas bien- salto Gilbert sorprendiendo a toda la sala  
-Deja ese tema Gilbo... vamos con otra votación...  
-Yo voto a que canta bien- dijo Emma-que alguien saque chuches y la guitarra... o mejor el sing star y que nos cante Livin on a Prayer  
-¡Que no voy a cantar!  
-¡Que Rusia lo ha dicho por joderte!-Gilbert lo dijo sin pensar, cosa que llamo la atención a todos- ¡le jode que no le hayas dedicado canción!  
-Pero si lo he echo...  
-¿así?-preguntaron los dos a la vez  
-Claro que si... a todas las naciones  
-No te confieses ahora...-le susurro el francés al español  
-Que si... si la mayoria de las canciones eran a el  
Aquel comentario hizo que a ambas naciones se les subieran los colores y el francés se llevo la mano a la cabeza. su amigo era un inconsciente.  
-No...si cantas bien, Antonio...-tartamudeo el pobre ruso-si me gustan mucho tus canciones...  
-¡Que se declaren! ¡que se declaren! ¡que se declaren!-empezó a gritar Hungría.  
-¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante!- grito a su vez Bélgica  
-Te dije que no lo hicieras por ellas-le susurró el francés-huye ahora  
-Mejor si me largo...luego mandame un MP al heta-chat de la reunión...-y salio de la sala con los colores en la cara.  
-¡Pero ve ha hablar con el,imbécil!- le grito Gilber al ruso, que se había quedado parado- ¡ya le has llamado la atención, pues remata! pedazo de imbécil  
-Pero sin faltar...-dijo el ruso mientras que cogía carrerilla para llegar a donde estaba el español

-Son idiotas a mas no poder- suspiro Prusia antes de sentarse en su sitio

* * *

_Bueno...¿que saldrá de esto? no se... pero no me gusta el como ha quedado. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Y después de leer coments, buscar una canción y actualizar algun que otro proyecto... llega...¡la continuación! ya que por fin a refrescado... y como siempre, cancion al final, pero creo que tendría que haber escogido otro... bueno da igual ya a estas alturas. espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Cantas Mal  
_

_mi sin cera opinión  
_

* * *

Antonio se encerró en su habitación... ¡que había echo! ¡que había echo! Tenía que haber escuchado a Francis y callarse...

-¿Antonio?

La voz inconfundible de Rusia...¡Dios! ¡Que le tragase la tierra! ¡no iba a abrir ni de coña! ¡Ni iba a decir nada. Se estampo su almohada contra la cabeza. ¡idiota! ¡idiota! ¡idiota! Francis tenía razón, para unas cosas bien, para otras tonto, pero tonto tonto!

-Iván... vete, porfa...

-Anda... hablemos...

-¡No!- para ser el país de la pasión, aquello le estaba dando un corte...

-Anda, sal... que no están ni Bel ni Eli...que tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante...

Decidió armarse de valor y dejo la almohada en su sitio. Abrió la puerta a medias,algo sonrojado.

-Me... me quiero disculpar...

-¿Porque? Solo me diste tu opinión... si canto mal, es que canto mal, por lo menos te agradezco que me lo digas a la cara en ver por Heta-chat

-Es que he mentido- dijo bajando la cabeza, admitiendo- Gilbert tenía razón, te he mentido... cantas muy bien, tan solo tenía celos porque pensaba que no me dedicabas nada, ya que siempre pasas de mi aunque seamos amigos...

-Ai... la que he liado por no decir a quien se las dedicaba...-dijo abrazándole de pronto- venga sienta en la cama que te canto una canción...¿donde esta mi guitarra? dios con el cambio de lugar...

Mientras la buscaba, encontraba y afinaba, Iván obvio que se quedo mirando al español sin decir mas palabras. Ambos no se fijaron que la puerta estaba abierta y que ciertas naciones miraban y escuchaban escondidos. Obvio que Gilbert no apoyaba esa decisión, pero con tal de saber como su amigo y su enemigo mortal intentaban decir sus sentimientos... sería algo digno de ver. Porque la verdad, el conocía de siempre a Antonio y sabía que por muy apasionado, musical y todos los adjetivos que se le ocurrieran, no podía evitar no poder decir abiertamente hasta después de la declaración por miedo a fastidiarla. Y su enemigo Iván... lo de siempre: sin comentarios.

Antonio se sentó a su lado y con toda la tranquilidad, se recostó sobre el ruso, que estaba algo sonrojado... una canción para el de España solos... no podía huir. Tenía que aprovechar el momento que... al que Gilbert lo había arrastrado para decirle que...

_Bajo el brillo de las estrellas_

_donde brilla blanca luz_

_Amantes en el horizonte_

_Cupido dispara su arco_

Quizás tenía que haber escogido otra canción, pero lo daba ilusión esa, ya que hacía tiempo que no cantaba esa. Además recordó que el día que lo canto, Feliciano empezaba a marcar el ritmo con sus palmas, cosa que le hizo reírse aun mas. No miraba a la cara a Iván, solo a las cuerdas de su querida guitarra.

_Una promesa,verdadero amor por siempre_

_o una vida calmado en riquezas para elegir _

_la pasión o el sigilo_

La verdad era que si pensaba un poco,la historia de amantes secretos era realmente apasionante, mas emocionante que de novios a la vista de todos. Quizás tener una vida así con su sol daba algo de calor en su ya de por si frío corazón, pero quizás el se lo tomaba como insulto... o estaría mas detrás de Lovino.

_En mi corazón_

_el amor esta en mi corazón _

_el sueño bajo el sol_

_los amantes serán uno_

_en mi corazón _

_el amor esta en mi corazón_

_el sueño bajo el sol_

_los amantes serán uno_

Aquello de ser uno sonaba mucho a sus frases de "se uno con Rusia", aquello no se podía negar. Tener una aventura sería interesante, también. Pero no podía negar que fallaba algo, que era idiota por no haberle dicho antes lo que sentía, ya que para que le llamaran la atención le han tenido que mentir y Gilbert meterse en medio.

_La noche trae una caricia de dulce amor_

_un sentimiento roto domina_

_mi corazón en la duda que llena mi angustia _

Tenía que haber traído un girasol con el para dárselo en forma de regalo, cantaba como los ángeles. Quizás llamarle así la atención a servido de algo... aunque le hubiera gustado quitar la parte en la que Gilbert se metía. Bueno, no podía pedir mucho... además...¿si luego se animaba a darle un beso, no pasaría nada,no?

_En cada alma hay una luz_

_un sueño que lleva a cada destino_

_que solo celebre el amor_

Porque a diferencia de todos, Antonio si creía que Iván tenía una alma y que podía amar como todos a todos, aunque su forma de expresarlo no sea la mejor. Vale que para ellos el diera miedo a todas las naciones, pero a el no.

_En mi corazón_

_el amor esta en mi corazón_

_el sueño bajo el sol_

_los amantes serán uno_

_en mi corazón_

_el amor esta en mi corazón_

_el sueño bajo el sol_

_los amantes serán uno_

Decidido, paro el sonido de la música y Antonio lo miro incrédulo, ¿que pasaba ahora? Este miro interrogante al ruso que antes de que dijera alguna palabra, le beso. Apenas un roce decía muchos de sus sentimientos. Aquel simple contacto había valido para sonrojar los a ambos a nivel tomate. Después otro beso pero un poco mas largo. Rusia decidió preguntar al final

-¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?-vio que se le abrieron los ojos como platos-pero en plan pareja,no royo...

-A cambio de una cosa...

-Cualquier cosa

-Que me cantes ahora una canción

* * *

_Fuera, gente escuchaba y miraba a ver que pasaba, e incluso, entre las chicas hicieron apuestas:_

_-me debes 10 euros y 10 waffles_

_-pensé que sería Antonio quien diera el primer paso..._

_-callad_

_-¿quien apuesta de que al final Rusia cante?  
_

_-No creo que lo haga, nunca lo hace...  
_

_-Yo digo que si...  
_

_-y yo que no..._

* * *

¿y tu que dices, amigo lector? Rusia se atrevera? o saldra corriendo como un cobarde?

yo solo se que mañana tengo que ir a por los libros...que depresión...

si alguien se a fijado en el titulo... e puesto "sin cera" en vez de "sincera"... quien se haya leido "La Fortaleza Digital" de Dan Brown,lo entendera... si no... pues luego lo digo XD

la cancion era la de Lovers de Dark Moor... no se porque he usado esa,pero bueno...link... (lo de youtube) + watch?v=yHSc0o0PLKc

espero que os haya gustado^^


End file.
